


baby, let's just get lost

by pirateygoodness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short, fluffy Waverly/Nicole ficlets from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i like the way you're driving slow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, [here](http://swashbucklery.tumblr.com/post/145408667448/waverly-experiencing-how-soft-girls-are-for-the).

Waverly’s lying on the couch in the Sheriff’s office (it’s always his couch, and maybe one day he’s going to wonder why it looks like someone’s been wrestling on it but that’s future Waverly’s problem), kissing Nicole - _making out with Nicole_ \- for what feels like the tenth time today. She thinks, sometimes, that maybe she should be self-conscious about it: all that kissing and nothing further.

Usually when she’s thinking that, Nicole’s got her pressed up against the back of the couch and then she takes Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth and her mouth is _sharp_ and Waverly’s head kind of stops forming rational thoughts, so. Probably it’s fine. 

It’s just that kissing her is so _good_. Waverly’s kissed lots of people - lots of _boys_ \- but it’s never been like this. 

Champ used to say this thing, sometimes, when he was feeling poetical. She can still imagine it, his face staring down at her with that goofy half-smile and his words: _you’re so soft. How do girls get to be so soft?_

Waverly never understood it until now, but now she almost wants to call him (she wouldn’t, would never) because oh my god he was _right_. Nicole _is_ soft, from her mouth to her skin and the way Waverly can _feel her_ , when Nicole’s shirt is half-open and Waverly’s is hiked up and she’s never thought about how kissing girls means you both have breasts but that’s soft, too.

Not that Nicole is soft in a bad way - Waverly’s heard it used that way, when people are trying to be nice but they really mean that someone’s weak-willed, or that they don’t have a lot of muscles. It’s never like that, with Nicole.

(And god, she _definitely_ doesn’t have any problems there. Waverly still thinks about that one time, the second night, when Nicole got carried away and just picked her up and it was just _so much_.)

Waverly thinks about it, because maybe one of these days they’ll make out someplace that’s not the sheriff’s office. Maybe then she can figure out if Nicole’s really soft all over.


	2. keeping my fingers crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, [here.](http://swashbucklery.tumblr.com/post/145541364708/waverlynicole)

Of the things Waverly’s learned in the last few days, the one that sticks out in her mind is: police uniform shirts have snaps, not buttons.

She remembers the way she discovered it. That afternoon, the first one, when she got both her hands fisted in Nicole’s shirt and hardly knew what to do with herself and _tugged_. (The _eyeful_ she got, the one that made her so surprised that all she could do was stop cold and stare. After that; the way Nicole looked down at her and laughed like it was no big deal.)

The thing is, all that undressing - the way they seem to be doing it, in found moments, as much as they can - leads to a lot of frantic dressing, too. Sometimes, Waverly feels like that might be her favourite part.

Not when it’s _scary_ -frantic - when Wynonna’s coming, or when Nedley’s due back at the station and they’re both jumpy about getting caught. But when it’s a little hurried (Nicole, with that smug grin on her face, saying, “I thought you said you had to be going.”), or not-so-hurried, that’s when Waverly likes it best.

She likes how she gets to help, two hands at the snaps on Nicole’s shirt as she joins them together, one by one. How if she makes the right sort of face while she’s doing it (the one that implies she’d rather be undressing just a little more) she can get Nicole to bite her lip and smile.


	3. i don't wanna let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One character playing with the other’s hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr, [here](http://swashbucklery.tumblr.com/post/145608040203/wayhaught).

“How do you have time for this?” Nicole asks. She’s got her hands in Waverly’s hair, and she’s slowly taking out the braids Waverly put in this morning.

“Says the woman who french braids her hair every day for work.” 

She hears Nicole’s laugh from behind her, and she’s just trying to picture the look on her face - happy, a little indulgent - when she feels touch against her shoulder and realizes that Nicole’s kissing it. “Yeah,” Nicole says, near enough that Waverly feels breath against her skin and it sends shivers all the way down her arm and her back. “The key words being _for work_. I don’t do it for fun.”

Waverly feels a tug at her ponytail, then the gentle movements of Nicole’s hand working at the ends of her hair, sliding each strand free. She’s got one of her fishtail braids in, and yeah, they take a bit of extra time in the morning, but it’s not _that_ elaborate.

“I thought you said you liked it like that.”

Nicole chuckles again. Waverly feels her ponytail drop, then Nicole’s arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Waverly can feel the softness of Nicole’s chest against her back, and then Nicole starts playing with the edge of Waverly’s t-shirt, a suggestion.

“I do,” Nicole says, bringing her chin down to rest against Waverly’s shoulder. 

Waverly turns. Maybe her hair can wait, for a while.


	4. let's take the long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patching up a wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr, [here.](http://swashbucklery.tumblr.com/post/145709051453/waverlynicole-patching-up-a-wound)

“Seriously, it’s fine.”

It’s - ok, probably it is fine. Waverly’s taken enough first aid courses and broken up enough barfights to know which cuts need stitches and which don’t. But there’s something about seeing Nicole hurt (ok, not _that_ hurt) that makes her want to fuss over her. “Sure, it’s fine now,” she says. “Unless you get tetanus and die.”

Nicole frowns at her, expression someplace between confused and teasing. “Don’t you need a shot to keep from getting tetanus?”

Waverly sighs. She’s kind of tapped out the limits of her medical knowledge, so there’s a strong possibility that Nicole’s right. “That’s not the point,” she says, a little defeated.

It’s just a scratch - literally, from Nicole’s cat - but it’s a little bit Waverly’s fault (she startled it) and she wants to do something. She doesn’t quite know how to say that, though - at least not without sounding stupid. So instead, she stands there, holding Nicole’s wrist, while Nicole gently bleeds from a long scratch along her forearm. She’s looking at Waverly, watching her face and Waverly honestly doesn’t know what she’s seeing but she hopes it’s something that explains how she’s feeling. “You really want to help me with this,” Nicole finally says. It’s not really a question; more of an observation.

Waverly nods.

“Alright,” Nicole says, smiling like it’s okay that Waverly wants that. “Band-aids are in the bathroom cupboard.”


End file.
